


Pretty Boy Swag

by ByTheBi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Could be read as either pre-canon or normal AU, Getting Together, High School, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheBi/pseuds/ByTheBi
Summary: “Oh, come on, Lea. It was pretty obvious from the way Myde approached you that he was going to ask you out, and you’ve yet to accept anyone’s confessions so far. I think this makes what, thirteen? A baker’s dozen. Lea, you’re a certified heart-breaker.”Lea gave a long sigh, and then just to give Isa a hard time, added, “You’re one to talk, y’know. I’m not the one with the fan club.”





	Pretty Boy Swag

Lea loved making friends. It was nice to know that he had a buddy (or at least a potential one) wherever he went; he would never be alone if everyone was his friend. 

But as much as he loved making friends, friend-zoning people was his least favorite - and unfortunately most common - way of getting them.

“I’m flattered, but I’m not— I don’t have feelings for you like that. Sorry.”

Lea grimaced when he realized Myde was blinking back tears. He rushed to add, “We can still be friends though, right? I think you’re a great guy to hang out with.” 

“Sure,” Myde said hesitantly. He inhaled, shook his head, and then repeated in a surer tone, “No, yeah, I can do that. Let’s be friends.”

Lea bit back a sigh of relief. He clapped him on the shoulder and beamed. “Great! I’m glad there’s no hard feelings. I’ll see you around, Myde.”

“See ya, Lea.”

By the time Lea slid back into his seat in the cafeteria, there were only fifteen minutes of lunch left. Most of the friends at his table had already left, deciding to sneak outside for a bit of fresh air before class started. Isa was the only one who waited despite having finished his food, and he gave Lea a curious look upon his return. Lea scarfed down his meal, ignoring the way Isa was staring at him until he had finished chugging the last of his milk. 

“What?” he demanded, slamming down the carton. “You act like you’ve never seen me eat before.”

Isa shook his head. A familiar smirk curled on his face. “Not that, you goof. I was wondering if you were finally going to own up your reputation as a heart breaker.”

Lea flushed. “How did you know I—“

“Oh, come on, Lea. It was pretty obvious from the way Myde approached you that he was going to ask you out, and you’ve yet to accept anyone’s confessions so far. I think this makes what, thirteen? A baker’s dozen. Lea, you’re a certified heart-breaker.”

“You don’t have to look so happy about it, you ass,” Lea grumbled. He knew Isa was only teasing him, but he really did feel uncomfortable having to turn people down so often. At first it had been an ego boost to know people found him attractive (especially when the only guy whose feelings he would accept never seemed very interested in him), but now it made him feel a little bad too. 

Beside him, Isa shrugged, unbothered. “I’m not. Though I will say I didn’t expect you to look so glum about having so many people like you. You’re the one always going around picking up strays.”

“That’s different! I like meeting new friends. I don’t enjoy making so many people upset,” Lea said, frowning. Letting someone down wasn’t fun and even though Myde had indeed been the thirteenth, it didn’t really get any easier. Isa should understand that better than anyone.

Lea gave a long sigh, and then just to give him a hard time, added, “You’re one to talk, y’know. I’m not the one with the fan club.”

“It’s not a fan club. It’s just a few girls,” Isa hissed, sinking lower in his seat and looking around as if they might appear at any moment. 

The ‘few girls’ in question actually consisted of most of their female classmates and a few of the males as well. When Isa had moved into town last year, the excitement of his transfer student status coupled with his good looks had quickly made him the most popular boy in class, second only to Lea himself. The two had become fast friends and it didn’t take long for Lea to realize that even he wasn’t immune to Isa’s charms. 

Lea snickered. His mood was significantly brighter now that he had turned the tables on his best friend. “No, no, I’m pretty sure they consider themselves the official Isa Fan Club of Radiant Garden High School.”

“They do not.”

“I hear they’re making pins.”

“Shut up!” 

Lea threw his head back and laughed right as the first bell rang, signaling they had three minutes to get to class. They leapt out of their seats.

“Race you to class.”

“You’re going down.”

————

Afternoon classes passed quickly, and Lea was able to put to incident with Myde and Isa’s teasing behind him. In fact, he chipperly headed to Isa’s locker at the end of the day with the full intention of inviting him over to his house. He stopped short though when he realized Isa was already talking to someone. 

“Wow, Isa, you’re so smart,” the girl sighed dreamily and it took all of Lea’s self-control not to burst into laughter right then and there. “Thanks for explaining the assignment to me.”

“You’re welcome,” Isa replied, a polite but distant smile on his smile. His gaze drifted and he caught sight of Lea standing there waiting. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Bye, Isa~” she cooed after him, waving at his retreating back.

Isa lifted a hand in acknowledgment, but with his back to the girl he now allowed himself to openly cringe. Lea slung an arm around his shoulders and laughed. 

He leaned in to whisper, “Ooh, you’re so smart, Isa, and so pretty and cool oooh-“

“Shut up.” Isa shoved him, ears burning red. For a moment, Lea let himself pretend that Isa was flustered because the compliments had come from him instead, but deep down he knew Isa was just embarrassed about being thought of as the class pretty boy. 

Isa didn’t bother waiting for him to catch up as he stormed outside, but a few long strides had him by Isa's side again in no time. They fell into step as they followed the road that lead up the hill to Lea’s house. 

“You should just tell them you’re gay, y’know. You’re giving those poor girls false hope, Isa.”

“I am not,” Isa said defensively. He hesitated, tugging awkwardly on the strap of his bag before adding, “Besides, I’m afraid that might just make the guys more persistent instead."

“But isn’t that what you want?” Hadn’t Isa told him that he was only interested in men? Had he realized otherwise? Lea tried to sound casual as he probed further, asking, “Do you not want a boyfriend?”

Isa let out a puff of breath. “Things certainly would be easier if I had one.”

It was a deflection and Lea knew it, but he fell for it anyway, too curious for his own good. “What makes you say that?"

“People would leave me alone if they knew I was in a relationship.”

Lea hummed. “Yeah, maybe, but—“

“They would leave you alone, too,” Isa added, still tugging on his backpack strap. “If you had a boyfriend.”

“Uh, I guess so—“

“We should pretend to date.”

Lea stopped in his tracks and for a moment it looked as if Isa might have just carried on without him, but after a single stilted step forward, he too paused.

“Why?” Lea asked, as if his heart wasn’t seconds away from beating out of his chest because really he shouldn’t be so happy to hear Isa talk about dating him if it was only the fake kind. 

Isa wouldn’t meet his eye, instead staring pensively at the trees lining the sidewalk. “As I already explained, it would give us both some peace at school. We’re already close, too, so it’s believable. We both stand to benefit from this.”

Lea stepped forward and leaned in, forcing himself into Isa’s line of sight. Isa’s eyes were wide, startled, and the blueish green contrasted prettily with the flush on his cheeks. It was a look Lea had never seen on his best friend before, and maybe that was why he said what he did next. 

“Why do we have to pretend, Isa? Why can’t we just… y’know, date?”

The look on Isa’s face told him that out of all the responses he could have given, he hadn’t expected that. Isa got redder, and from the sudden heat of his own face, Lea knew he had to be blushing too.

“I… didn’t think you’d want to,” Isa admitted quietly. “You never accept anyone’s feelings, so I thought you just weren’t interested in serious dating.”

“Just because I wasn’t interested in those other people doesn’t mean I don’t want to date at all! It just… has to be the right person. And if you had asked me before, I would have said yes.”

Isa's grip on his bag was knuckle-white. “So if I were to ask you right now…?”

Lea had always felt more reckless with Isa around, more daring. Figuring that being impulsive had gotten him this far, he decided to just go for it and kiss him. It lasted only a second, but Lea felt giddy with the knowledge that he was now the only person who knew firsthand just how soft Isa's lips were. 

“I’d say hell yeah.”

Isa opened his mouth to say something, only to immediately close it. He repeated this twice before giving up with a huff, grabbing a fistful of Lea's shirt to kiss him again. 

The next day they’d find that dating only earned them even more fans, but the attention was so much easier to ignore with their fingers intertwined beneath the lunchtable.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for the title. Also, this is just another small contribution to the cute light-hearted content this ship needs more of, so I hope you enjoy it even though it's not as thought out as my other fics. 
> 
> As always, feel free to chat with me on twitter @Bi_the_by or tumblr @peachylixir


End file.
